


Солнце выжжет страх

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: О сложности признаний





	Солнце выжжет страх

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Гокудера подвинул стул, ножки противно скрежетнули по полу. Сложив руки перед собой на парте, он положил на них голову и уставился в окно.

Классная комната пустовала. Небо цвело пышным золотисто-розовым закатом, и со своего места Гокудера видел краешек солнца. Стены окрасились медно-рыжим цветом, по полу пролегли длинные густые тени. Оконное стекло мягко мерцало, преломляя солнечные лучи. Взгляд бесцельно скользил по партам, залитым мягким тёплым светом, искал, за что бы зацепиться, чтобы отвлечься, перестать чувствовать спиной чужое присутствие.

Он здесь. Стоит, присев на краешек парты. Улыбается, наверное. Или — смотрит в окно со свойственным ему безмятежным выражением на лице. И, разумеется, не собирается никуда уходить, пока Гокудера не скажет прямо: «Проваливай», а он не скажет. Ямамото, чёртов придурок, умел сбивать с толку. Несмешные шутки, неловкие фразы, странные признания — такие, как сегодня. И что Гокудера должен делать с этим признанием? Куда и кому его засунуть?

И уйти он не мог. Для этого придётся встать, взять сумку, развернуться к выходу, а это значило встретиться с Ямамото взглядом. Гокудера скорее останется ночевать в классе, чем добровольно поднимет на него глаза. Надо же было сморозить такую глупость — «Ты мне нравишься». «А ты мне нет», — мог бы ответить Гокудера и разом отсечь множество проблем. Не ответил — ни так, ни как-либо ещё. Просто молча сел за парту и притворился частью школьного интерьера, прекрасно понимая, что такой номер прокатил бы с кем угодно, кроме Ямамото. Даже не сел — упал. Хотелось наорать и вправить ему мозги, но собственный мозг, кажется, нуждался в правке ничуть не меньше — в голову не приходили ни грубые слова, ни нормальные. Абсолютная пустота, перекати-поле из вестернов — ветер, залитая солнцем пустошь и одинокий куст, скользящий из-за одного края кадра за другой.

— Долго ты тут собираешься торчать? — выдавил из себя Гокудера, когда повисшее молчание стало совсем невмоготу.

— А ты? — последовал лаконичный ответ. Голос Ямамото звучал ровно и спокойно, хотя, вроде, люди должны нервничать и переживать, когда рассказывают о своих чувствах и симпатиях. Либо он излишне уверен в себе и считает, что переживать нет причин. И это бесит ещё больше.

— До утра.

Ямамото засмеялся.

— Не выйдет, нас выгонят.

Это короткое и, в общем-то, невинное в контексте «нас» так резануло слух, что Гокудера поморщился. Можно, он выйдет в окно? Откроет створку, перелезет через подоконник и свалит в закат, желательно, навсегда.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос, — Гокудера выпрямился и откинулся назад, на спинку стула, но взгляд остался прикованным к окну — перестать наблюдать за плавным скольжением солнца по небосводу оказалось слишком сложно. Миссия невыполнима. Лучше бы Гокудере предложили спрыгнуть с вертолёта без страховки.

— Ну, мы обычно ходим домой вместе.

— Мы ходим вместе только потому, что случайно сталкиваемся по пути.

— Это ты так думаешь.

Гокудера не выдержал и, не скрывая раздражения, повернулся к Ямамото. Тот улыбался — как-то снисходительно, словно был вынужден объяснять очевидные истины глупому ребёнку, чей интеллект плещется на уровне дна. Ламбо, например. Ладно, Гокудера преувеличивал, Ямамото никогда и ни на кого не смотрел снисходительно. Но лучше бы смотрел — лишний повод для злости очень пригодится.

Он прикрыл глаза, и под смеженными веками заплясали золотые искры, а перед внутренним взором встал только что увиденный и зачем-то запечатлённый образ Ямамото. Солнце вызолотило его загорелую кожу, наполнило сиянием светло-карие глаза. За те несколько мгновений, что Гокудера нашёл в себе силы не отводить взгляда, внутри что-то оборвалось. Ямамото никогда прежде не смотрел на него… так. А может, просто Гокудера проявлял чудеса слепоты, но в это верилось с трудом. Невозможно не заметить блеск чужих глаз, и взгляд, прошивающий душу

насквозь, и улыбку: обычную — простую и добродушную, но с неким затаённым весельем, прячущимся в уголках губ. Весело ему, видите ли. Гокудере вот совсем не весело.

Слух уловил шаги — мягкое шарканье спортивных кроссовок по полу. Гокудера открыл глаза и увидел, как Ямамото опускается за парту прямо перед ним. Он сел вполоборота, облокотившись о спинку стула, всё такой же непоколебимый и безмятежный как в любой другой момент их жизни. Даже завидно немного. Гокудера дорого бы отдал за то, чтобы оставаться спокойным, сидя рядом с человеком, который легко и просто, будничным тоном заявил: «Я хотел тебе сказать… в общем, ты мне нравишься». От одних этих слов, звучавших в голове, к лицу приливал жар.

«Ну, давай, — мысленно подначивал его Гокудера. — Скажи какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы я мог психануть».

Но Ямамото снова всё сломал и, вопреки ожиданиям, сохранил молчание. Он даже на Гокудеру не смотрел — повернул голову к окну, будто позабыв о чужом присутствии.

— Эй, — Гокудера щёлкнул пальцами, привлекая его внимание. — Я всё ещё тут.

— О, прости. Мне показалось, что ты хочешь подумать.

— Подумать? О чём?

— Над тем, что я сказал.

— А тебе не всё ли равно? — фыркнул Гокудера, упираясь ладонями в край парты и барабаня по столешнице пальцами. — Ты такой спокойный.

— Спокойный? — озадаченно переспросил Ямамото и засмеялся. — С чего ты взял?

— Ну. Ты… улыбаешься.

— По-моему, я перенервничал, и у меня лицо свело. Ты так напряжённо молчишь.

Оставив многострадальную столешницу в покое — от стука собственных пальцев стало неприятно пульсировать в ушах, — Гокудера положил руки на парту, подумал, ещё немного подумал, но так толком ничего и не придумал. Откровение Ямамото — очередное за вечер, — окончательно выбило его из колеи.

Ямамото пошевелился, и гнетущая тишина наполнилась тихим шорохом ткани в такт его движению. Рука опустилась на парту, пальцы коснулись дрогнувших пальцев Гокудеры. На секунду перехватило дыхание от этого странного, нелепого прикосновения. Улыбка Ямамото вдруг погасла, он посерьёзнел, и от его прямого пронзительного взгляда захотелось поёжиться. Гокудера ненавидел чувствовать себя уязвимым — всё внутри восставало, толкало грудью на амбразуры, лишь бы доказать самому себе собственную силу, независимость и далее по списку. Но когда Ямамото, оставив пальцы гореть, протянул руку к его лицу, Гокудера почувствовал, что теряет иллюзорное преимущество, безбожно сдаёт позиции и терпит сокрушительное поражение, упуская драгоценные мгновения до того, как отстраняться будет уже поздно.

Поцелуй вышел скупым — коротким, каким-то неуклюжим. Ямамото неловко засмеялся сквозь соприкосновение губ, и Гокудера прицельно пнул его ногой по голени.

— Придурок, — сообщил он, резко поднялся, подхватил с соседней парты свою школьную сумку и быстрым шагом направился к выходу.

Ямамото нагнал его уже в коридоре, и, на своё счастье, ничего не сказал — взыграло-таки чувство самосохранения. В молчании они спустились в холл, под сводами потолка гулким эхом отдавались шаги. Громко тикали часы над входной дверью. Сердце бешено колотилось о грудную клетку. Небо отцветало, догорали последние краски заката. Весь пожар вечерней зари будто перекочевал к Гокудере — в грудь, в голову, на губы, на кончики пальцев. Так непривычно… Немного страшно даже. Хотелось продлить мгновения заката: пусть вечерняя тишина заполнит мысли, пусть тени скроют неловкость и растворят раздражение.

Пусть солнце выжжет страх.

Кто бы мог подумать, что больше всего на свете Гокудеру будет пугать не кто-нибудь из врагов Десятого, а — Ямамото.


End file.
